Marauders Era Love Story: The Beginning
by My-world-IS-Harry-Potter
Summary: What if Regulus fell in love and started hating his family and liking Muggle-Borns? What if Sirius didn't hate him? And what if he never died? Follow Regulus and Emmalene Star, a girl from a Pure-Blood enemy family, on their journey to survive Life, Family, Regulus joining the Death Eaters and finding that Love conquers all... Even Death... Summary sucks, Story's Better!


**A/N: Hey guys I started watching loads of Harry Potter Marauders videos and thought I' do a story. This will be in a series containing 5 stories: The Beginning, Family, Tests and Trials, The Complications and Happily Ever After and then there will be a Next Generation Series containing 7 stories to which I don't know the name of yet where Regulus's and Emily's kids go to Hogwarts with Harry.**

**P.S thoughts are displayed in Italics like this: **_**Hello**_

**Emmalene Star's P.O.V**

There it was. The Hogwarts Express. The Start of my Journey. I was positively shaking as my Mother kissed my forehead and my Father hugged me, then came the goodbyes and I felt like I was going to be sick because of nerves. And in no time I was standing in front of the doors into a Train Carriage. As the doors opened I turned to look at my family one last time, and smiled as they nodded their heads towards the train as if telling me to get on so I did and that's when everything changed. As I pulled my White Blond/Silver hair back into a ponytail and clipped my fringe back so my Sky Blue eyes were fully exposed, I suddenly realised what I was about to go into…

**Regulus Black's P.O.V**

I was just getting onto the train when I saw this unfamiliar girl with White Blond/Silver hair in a ponytail and I wondered who it was and why I had never seen her before then I hit myself in the head. She's obviously a first year which explains why I've never seen her before. Just as I entered the train my friends rushed up to me all excited and stuff.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Regulus you should seen her…" my friend Zane said.

"Seen who?" I questioned.

"This really beautiful first year" my other friend Matthew informed me.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Zane said

"What did she look like then?" I asked them.

"Well she had Sky Blue eyes, Pale, Silvery skin and waist length White Blond/Silver hair pulled into a ponytail that fell down her back in soft, silky curls with a clipped back fringe." Matt listed

I gasped. The girl I saw just before I got onto the train….Matt and Zane actually met her.

"And we know her name as well" I was pulled out of my thoughts at what Zane said.

"Really! What is it?"

"Emmalene. Emmalene Star." Zane said with a smirk.

_Star. I know that name. And I know why Zane was smirking. Star was one of the very few pure-blood families the Black family hated that actually hated us back, and they didn't associate with Muggles so they weren't blood traitors. Zane was smirking because he knew that if him or Matthew started dating this girl she would be hanging around us for most of the time, and if my brother Sirius or if my cousins: Bellatrix, Narcissa or Andromeda or her if any members of her family saw us all hell would break loose. Because the Blacks and the Stars are forbidden to be near each other. And ever since I met Zane he's been trying to get me into trouble with my family since I made the mistake of telling him that I was the goody-goody of my family so this would be a perfect opportunity for him that could be ruined if she didn't end up in Slytherin because the other houses wouldn't date a Slytherin even if they were paid a thousand Galleons._

"Alright Zane. You got me if either of you date her I'll be in trouble" Zane and Matthew smirked "But-" Their smiles faded "That won't happen if she ends up in a different house because even if you gave them the elixir of life they still wouldn't date a Slytherin" I smiled when Zane realized the fault in his plan. Me and Matthew looked at him, he was frowning so I guess he was thinking of a way around what I said then he smiled.

"Then I bet 15 Galleons that she'll end in Slytherin" said Zane.

"Your on!" I replied while silently praying that I won otherwise when Mother finds out, I'll be a dead man.

**Lyraden Star's P.O.V**

I looked around for a flash of White Blond almost silver or a pair of sparkling Sky Blue eyes with Gold and Silver in, but I didn't see anything.

"Where is she? She should've been here by now" I started silently cursing under my breath if anything happened to her…especially if Mother found out. That would not be a very pretty sight, the amount of Howlers her and Father would send.

"She'll be find Ly."

_I heard my younger sister say with a voice that I guess was supposed to assure me and it would've done…if she didn't call me Ly._

"Yes but, what if something happened to Emmalene then what would we do Anviekain?" I asked the younger 3rd year girl next to me and saw out of the corner of my eye that she had scrunched up her nose in disgust that I called by her full name.

_Which is one of the reasons that she will not make it in the Star family and why Mother has every reason to be afraid that her personality will rub off on Emmalene. Not that it already hasn't…_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice shout:

"Okay! See you soon Lily, Ari, LA, Se! And bye Remus!"

_This time I was the one with the look of Disgust on my face. She was still talking with that Gryffindor Mudblood, Lillian Evans, that Gryffindor MT Blood Traitor, Ariana Coral, that Gryffindor Wizardry and MT Half-Blood who refuses to take either side, Lillian Allen Collins, that Hufflepuff MT and Wizardry Blood Traitor, Secret Fireneze and the Other Gryffindor Wizardry and MT Half-Blood who also refuses to take either side, Remus Lupin. When me, Mother and Father along with all our Aunts, Uncles and cousins told her not to._

"Hey guys I was ju….." she faltered when she saw my face. Then I relaxed and obtained my straight posture once again.

"Hello Emmalene" I saw her nose scrunch up in disgust at the use of her full name, exactly like Anviekain, before adjusting the pin in my hair so my bun wouldn't fall apart and then adjusting Anviekain's hair pin so her bun wouldn't do the same and then I placing my cold, Ice Blue, steely eyes on her with a look of utter disgust. My utter disgust, was at the fact that she allowed her White Blond almost Silver hair to hang partially over her shoulder in a ponytail and not done up in the bun we Pure-Blood Star woman must have them in and that she was talking to those kids.

"I see you were talking to those 3rd years again…" I said not taking my cold, unloving, Ice Blue eyes of her warm, loving, Sky Blue eyes. The one question people always asked us was what differences are there between your eyes besides colour because they hadn't been under my gaze long enough to realize how cold my eyes were and we would always answer the same thing: That her eyes sparkle and give off warmth whereas my eyes are just steely and give off coldness.

"Well, who would you want me to talk to! Slytherin's who only like me because 1. I'm Rich 2. I'm Royal and 3. I'm Beautiful. I don't think so I actually want to talk to people who don't like me for my riches or beauty who actually like me for my personality! Which is exactly what Lily, Aria, Lily Allen, Secret and Remus like me for, my Personality! Now, if Mother didn't tell us to stay together for the journey since it's my 1st year then I would've left and sit with my friends while taking Kiana with me!" Emmalene practically yelled at me.

"Well I'm sorry it's not like I wanted to sit with you in the first place since you and Anviekain **(A/N: Kiana)** are heading down the paths of Blood-Traitors! And those Slytherin's where what I told you to make friends with remember!" I shouted at her. And suddenly doors were opening and heads were poking out especially her friends heads and their friends heads including Sirius Black's.

"Oh, is that the only thing you care about…that me and Kiana don't bring shame to our family name and follow our parents pure-blood mania and Black hating tradition which means we only date Pure-Bloods that are Slytherins and not Blacks!" Emmalene retorted. And I saw out of the corner of my eye that Black's face had a look of surprise when it came to the subject of the Tradition of Black hating. The other Black children, Regulus and Lilaia?, looked with each other with a look that said _"The Stars hating us is a Tradition?!"_

"It's horrifying to know that me and Emily could drop-dead right now and you wouldn't even care as long as we didn't bring shame to the family!" now Anviekain has joined the fight. Lilaia gasped. Her brother, Regulus had to pull her back and hold her still which obviously meant that she was going to attack me.

"You know what maybe we should just forget that we're even Stars and do as many bad things as possible!" Emmalene continued.

"Maybe you should! Because then our family wouldn't have to deal with you and I wouldn't have to care about your Damn health and safety every Damn second of the Damn day Emmalene Alice Star because you won't be my Damn 1st year sister! **(A/N: She says Damn an awful lot for a Pure-Blood woman I know but this is what she's kept in whenever she looks at Kiana and Emily so yeah)**" I Shouted at her now standing up and influenced my 5th year height against her 1st year height, and she stumbled backwards a bit but stood her ground but her face had a look of hurt and horror. And then I did something that made Anviekain Gasp and pull Emmalene away and also made Emmalene cry….I slapped her.

"Lyraden how could you…" Emmaline whispered.

"Oh My God Emily your cheek! Come on lets get you healed" Anviekain exclaimed.

_Her left cheek was now a black-purple colour and throbbing but I still didn't care and I was still glad I hit her….well punched. I listened until the last of Emmalene's sobs died down, and then I closed the compartment door shut the blinds to stop people staring at me and read the book Mother gave me about the respectable Pure-Blood families and their History, skipping Chapter 5 as it was on my family so I already knew about everything the book said about our History and more._

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading and a couple of things:**_

_**Healing: Is something only Naturals can do so basically Kiana and Emily (Emmaline for the people who were wondering) are 2 examples as Naturals are purely good which made Lyra the perfect example of a Caster which are purely Evil.**_

_**Name: Lyraden *Lyra* Star**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hair Colour: Brown-Blond**_

_**Eye Colour: Ice Blue**_

_**Skin Colour: Dark skin**_

_**House: Slytherin **_

_**Year: 5**__**th**__** Year**_

_**Name: Anviekain *Kiana* Star**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Hair Colour: Strawberry Blond**_

_**Eye Colour: Light Green**_

_**Skin Colour: Light Brown**_

_**House: Hufflepuff **_

_**Year: 3**__**rd**__** Year**_

_**Name: Emmalene *Emily* Star **_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Hair Colour: White Blond naturally streaked and tipped (basically Naturally, as in born that way, Dip-Dyed) Light Brown**_

_**Eye Colour: Sky Blue with Sapphire Blue pupils, Right eye has Silver flecks and Gold swirls and the Left eye has Gold flecks and Silver swirls**_

_**Skin Colour: Pale, Silvery skin**_

_**House: Not sorted. **_

_**Year: 1**__**st**__** Year**_

_**She doesn't appear till next chapter but:**_

_**Name: Lilaia *Lila/Rosa Though only Regulus can call her Rosa.* Rosa Black**_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Hair Colour: White Blond**_

_**Eye Colour: Grey**_

_**Skin Colour: Normal (Not Pale but not Dark either)**_

_**House: Not sorted.**_

_**Year: 1**__**st**__** year.**_


End file.
